


Work It Out

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal, M/M, Massages, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is exhausted, Himchan offers to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yongguk flopped down on his bed and let out a long, heavy sigh. He still wasn't quite used to being back in these dorms and some part of him couldn't believe they were back at all. With the lawsuit over and B.A.P working tirelessly towards their comeback, no one had quite come back to the reality of their lives.

  
Before any darker thoughts seeped their way into his mind, a felt a heavy thump on the mattress next to him. Turning his head, Yongguk found himself face-to-face with a familiar toothy grin.

  
“You look tense,” Himchan commented, walking his fingers up Yongguk's chest. He hummed in response and raised a hand to slowly curl around Himchans, linking their fingers together. Himchan smiled and moved a little bit closer until their noses were brushing and their gentle breaths brushed against each others lips.

  
There was a small moment where they gazed at each other before the younger leaned in and pushed their lips together. It was a soft, slow kiss that he had no trouble reciprocating. It was the sort of kiss that Himchan would give him whenever he was overworked or underslept, and made him feel comfortable and warm. When the visual pulled away, Yongguk was left with his eyes closed and a nagging want in his chest for another.

  
“I'm going to give you a massage,” Himchan told him gently, and Yongguk opened his eyes to peer at him questioningly. “Come on,” the visual insisted with a gentle nudge, “roll over so I can get to your back.”

  
He let out a small huff and shifted to lie down on his front, arms crossed on the blanket and his head resting on top.

  
Himchan crawled over and sat himself on top of his hips, one leg either side. “Take your top off, Bbang, I'm not doing all the work myself,” He teased, warming his fingers up.

  
Yongguk grumbled and squirmed his way out of his top, limited a little by the weight on his hips. As he stripped his top half off, Himchan let out an appreciative hum as the toned plains of his back muscles were exposed.

  
When the tips of Himchan's fingers pressed into the knots in his shoulders, Yongguk couldn't help letting out an appreciative hum. He didn't need to look back to know that the visual was smirking as his fingers worked their way over his torso and down to his lower back. The slow massage drew a number of grunts from his mouth as he lay limp beneath the younger's hands. When Himchan's fingers pushed into a particularly tense muscle, Yongguk let out a deep moan that vibrated his body slightly and send blood rushing down to the visual's crotch. Himchan paused a moment, biting down on his own lip, and took a slow breath through his nostrils.

  
“I have a better idea,” he said after a moment, and leaned down to kiss the tattoo on Yongguk's shoulder before shifting off him.

  
“What are you doing?” the older managed to rumble out as pushy hands force him to roll over again and he found himself looking down at that same grin again. Instead of getting a response, a hot tongue was pressed against the crotch of his jeans and he let out a gasp of surprise, his hips twitching up involuntarily. “Seriously? Now?”

  
“One of the best ways to relieve tension is to have an orgasm,” Himchan replied matter-of-factly and caught the zip fly between his teeth, pulling it down tantalisingly slow as his fingers curled around the waistband of his jeans and boxers. He tugged the offensive clothing down Yongguk's narrow waist, helped along as the older lifted his hips.

  
Yongguk, now mostly naked save for the crumple of material around his shins, propped himself up on his elbows just as Himchan brushed those sinfully beautiful lips over his semi-hard cock. It didn't take long to tease his arousal into standing, and the young had that other familiar grin on his face. The one that came with the eyes dark with lust and the hungry swipe of his tongue around his lips. Yongguk felt a shudder crawl up his spine before Himchan's mouth was on him.

  
He was always amazed by how hot Himchan's mouth was, and how good that tongue felt pressed against the underside of his cock. He let out a long groan as the younger began to move his head back and forth, cheeks hollowed.

  
His hands moved from where they'd been clutching the sheets and slid into Himchan's hair, tangling in the dark locks. He leaned his head back against the bed and began to roll his hips up to meet Himchan's mouth every time he moved down. Breathy moans slipped between his lips as he picked up the pace, some part of him wanting to thrust hard into the back of his throat. As though reading his mind, Himchan's hands moved up to Yongguk's hips and shoved them down against the bed.

  
“Don't be a dick,” Yongguk growled, looking down and tugging on Himchan's hair in frustration as the offending individual pulled his lips from his weeping length.

  
“That's hardly the way you should be speaking to someone who's massaged you and is now sucking you off,” Himchan teased, but before Yongguk could reply he'd moved in once again to drag his tongue over the head of the leader's cock.

  
He let out a strangled groan and leaned his head back once again, breath heavy as Himchan dragged his tongue over the slit, clearing away a drop of precum. The visual wrapped his lips around the tip, a hand moving to wrap around the base. Yongguk let out a low frustrated growl as Himchan stroked his length slowly, tongue lapping at the tip.

  
“Channie... Come on, stop messing with me,” he almost whined. He hadn't really expected the raven haired man to do this to him- especially since they'd begun with a massage. Every part of him felt more tense than before Himchan's hands had taken to him.

  
Apparently feeling merciful, Himchan dragged his tongue from base to tip and smirked. “All right,” he said, before taking Yongguk's length into his mouth once more and swallowing him back into his throat.

  
Yongguk let out a stifled groan at the feeling. Himchan's throat was so, so hot and so, so tight around him. He waited a moment while he felt the younger relax before he thrust into his mouth. He started out shallow, small bucks which quickly fell into sharp snaps of his hips. With each thrust Himchan moaned around him, voice vibrating against his shaft.

  
“Channie,” he breathed out, moving a hand from the other's hair to fist into his own. His hips quickly lost any rhythm as he desperately sought for his release. Himchan moaned loudly around him, hands moving to palm his balls.

  
With a final cry of Himchan's name, Yongguk came hard into the man's mouth. His hips bucked and twitched as the visual sucked as he pulled back, tongue lapping at his cock and milking him for every last drop.

  
He flopped, limp, on the bed and closed his eyes. It took a few moments for his breathing to settle and a small smile crept over his face.

  
“Feeling better?” Himchan asked, placing soft kisses up his stomach, neck and jaw.

 

“Hmm,” Yongguk hummed and turned his head to place a kiss on Himchan's forehead, “Much, much better. Thank you.”

 

“Good, because I'm not done yet,” the visual said, a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

  
“Huh?” Yongguks brow furrowed a bit, feeling slightly intimidated by the look in Himchan's eyes.

  
The feeling intensified as the visual leaned in and brushed his lips against his ear. “I'm going to fuck you so hard into this bed you'll forget your own name,” he whispered.

  
Yongguk bit his lip to prevent the small moan that nearly escaped his lips as Himchan's hands began to roam his body again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top! Himchan because why isn't there more

Himchan's hands were hot on every inch of his skin, lips searing over his chest and up his neck. He'd tangled the fingers of one hand in Himchan's hair and had the other hand roaming down the smooth curve of his spine. They'd shed all of their clothes, every scrap of fabric thrown to the floor and the duvet half off the mattress where they'd briefly tried to get under it without breaking apart and had mostly failed.

 

Himchan's fingers were already slicked and teasing and Yongguk's entrance, gently pushing the tips in. Yongguk growled and rolled his hips against them, impatient. Himchan always did this to him- drove him crazy until he was almost begging for it. Though Yongguk had never demanded the members give him respect, he knew it was the only time younger felt like he had any power over him and he relished in every moment of it.

 

When a long finger finally pushed inside, Yongguk's breath caught and he rolled his hips more forcefully. Himchan wasn't so merciful and as he worked the leader open, he made sure to avoid brushing his prostate as much as he could. It was incredibly satisfying, he thought, to see the older man rocking against his hands needily. It was even more satisfying when he used his free hand to pin those bucking hips down and hear the frustrated noises it caused.

 

“Channie, c'mon,” the older growled, hands clutching at the bedsheets.

 

With a quick glance at the state he'd put him in, Himchan gave in and mercifully stroked the tip of his finger against the older's prostate. The reward was immediate as Yongguk's back curved into an arch, tan skin stretched over taught muscle, and he let out a deep moan. Himchan followed this up by adding another finger and working him open. It didn't take long for Himchan to have three fingers pumping in and out of Yongguk's ass, the latter moaning and rolling his hips.

 

Himchan pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the bedspread. He rolled a condom down his shaft and coated it in a thick layer of lube, biting back a gasp at the cold sensation. He lined himself up to Yongguk's entrance and looked down at the leader, who gazed back with dark eyes. He gave the older a toothy, playful grin. Yongguk barely had time to swallow nervously – because that grin was always something to be nervous about – before Himchan thrust into him.

 

The visual only gave him a moment to adjust before he began moving at a sharp pace, hips snapping against him with no hesitation. It wasn't long until Yongguk was rocking his hips in time, jaw clenched. Himchan's cock filled him perfectly, stretched him just the right amount and the visual knew his body so well by this point that he knew how to angle his thrusts to make the leader see stars.

 

He gripped the older's hip firmly and leaned down, one hand braced on the bed beside his head, and pressed his lips on that gorgeous long neck. Yongguk tilted his head back invitingly and Himchan bit down into his skin, tasting the sweat under his tongue and feeling the vibration's of Yongguk's voice as he let out another moan. He paused to shift his hips a little and began once again at a fast pace. Beneath his lips he could feel every moan he ripped from the other's throat and every heavy breath he took.

 

Slowly, slowly he moved his mouth down to those amazing collar bones that he could practically drink out of if he wanted to. He nibbled on them and began to litter kisses across the leader's chest, worshipping every inch of that beautiful tattoo with his mouth. When he pulled away he'd recoloured large parts of the art with red blotches and bite marks that would soon turn various blues and purples.

 

He gazed down at the beautiful landscape of Yongguk's body. Sweat shimmered on his sunkissed skin with every thrust of his hips. His toned stomach tensed and rolled every time he pushed himself back against Himchan's dick. His thick lips were parted, moans and pants escaping him without restraint. His eyes were hazy and dark, gazing back at the man above him.

 

“You look so good like this,” Himchan breathed out, “So fucking hot.”

 

Yongguk bit his lip to stifle a groan, eyes half lidded, “You should see yourself.”

 

Himchan leaned down again to meet Yongguk's mouth in a firm kiss, their teeth clattering against each other. Their tongues met frantically as they picked up the speed. At some point Yongguk moaned his name out between their lips and Himchan lost it.

 

He shifted them once again, pulling Yongguk's hips up and angling his own hips down so he was literally fucking the older man into the mattress, both hands pressed against the bed to hold him up. Yongguk closed his fingers around Himchan's biceps, fingers digging into his flesh as a raw moan was ripped from him. With every thrust Himchan's dick slammed against his prostate, making his mind go numb and pleasure shoot through his body.

 

Himchan's head was bowed, taken over by the familiar feeling building up inside him. He watched every one of his thrusts, seeing how his cock would be swallowed up inside Yongguk's body. He clenched his fists around the bedsheets, barely noticing Yongguk's nails digging into his skin.

 

As Himchan got closer and closer to his climax, he moved a hand from the bedsheet to wrap around Yongguk's length, pumping him with each of his thrusts and rolling his thumb over the tip. Yongguk let out strangled moan an began to chant Himchan's name, voice strained and breathy.

 

He raised his head and their eyes met. He gazed at the man beneath him, taking in the flushed red cheeks and hair sticking to his forehead. Yongguk gazed back, watching the way beads of sweat rolled down the smooth marble skin and how his beautiful lips had swollen slightly.

 

With that, Yongguk let out a “F-fuck, Channie, I-” and hit his climax at full force. He threw his head back and growled loudly, probably loud enough for everyone in the building to hear. His cum covered Himchan's fingers and splattered his stomach and chest with thick white ribbons.

 

Himchan followed shortly after, hardly able to handle how hot it sounded whenever the leader cursed in that deep voice. He moaned Yongguk's name out, voice husky and raw as he came, and felt the older man shudder beneath him.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, panting heavily with exhaustion. Himchan pulled out slowly and Yongguk let out a small hiss. He discarded the condom and flopped down beside the other, throwing an arm over him. Yongguk's arms snaked around him and pulled him close with the barest amount of effort. They cuddled close to one another, covering each other in soft kisses and affectionate nuzzles.

 

“I love you,” Yongguk mumbled against Himchan's mouth, and the visual smiled.

 

“I love you too,” he mumbled back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh this took me forever because deadlines but here it is I don't even care any more I just wanted Himchahn topping.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was ill so who knows how bad it'll be when I reread it when I'm finally well again.  
> There's gonna be a part 2 at some point when I feel like it. It's gonna be Himchan topping because why doesn't anyone write that cmon guys.


End file.
